Levi 'Caper' Yokai
Uchiha Yokai Levi,' '''is a '''Chūnin' (中忍, Literally meaning: Middle Ninja) from Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village. Appearance Blessed with elegant hair, a beautiful smile and enchanting eyes, his looks make the young lad quite the charmer. His cut is set up in a bowl at the front, with a fade on the sides as well as the neck. His straight jawline is visible due to his extensive training and strict diet. His slim body hides a secret - due to heavy amounts of training and punishment his body is covered with scarred tissue; a way for him to punish himself for not living up to his own standards. His eyes sparkle as if they reflected the moonlight itself, the uncanny Uchiha shimmer was distinct in his eyes. His jet black hair's elegance matched that of the royal branch of the Uchiha - Levi did not look like any common peasant, yet he was. Personality The Uchiha are known for their heavy emotions, and Levi is no different. Having had history with controlling his emotional state, he found himself depressed - to a certain degree - and would grow to be reluctant to share his emotions, bottling them up. He often found himself wondering if there was any meaning to life - his life. Afraid of the future, the young prospect tries his best to put on a smile, acting bravely as one of the youths of Konohagakure - the villages future. Though he doesn't always feel powerful enough to live up to this, and at time feels insecure and prone to depressive episodes, due to the inherited Sharingan still actively developing. Lashing out at his comrades multiple times, and even wounding them, Levi feels heavily guilty about this and - as a result - has become careful when interacting with others. Levi tries his best to move forward and become a better version of himself, even pushing himself mentally to take another step every day. The young lad often made mistakes when interacting with others, apologizing and taking the blame at every possible moment to make up for his lack of proper emotional understanding and expression. History The Cursed Child His mother, pureblood Uchiha having a relationship with a lowlife farmer quickly led her to abandon the position she was put in; flat out refusing that the child was hers. The father heartbroken could not live with his failure, the failure of uniting a family for Levi - leaving him in a casket in front of the Konohagakure hospital, afterwards the Father vanished from the face of the earth. His mother learning out about Levi being taken in by a nurse in the hospital, quickly let her down the path of depression and soltitude as she felt she did the wrong thing. The soltitude and lack of social interaction from any other human being besides her servants led her to commiting suicide; hence Levi's full name is Yokai - and not Uchiha even though he has Uchiha blood. The name Yokai originates from Ida Yokai, the Nurse from the Hospital who took in Levi when he was a infant - barely having time to do her job and raise him at the same time.. However, she managed to pull through with it just barely, long enough for Levi to reach teenage-hood which led him to quickly becoming an aspiring Assistant in the hospital, earning his keep and share of food alongside Ida. At the age of fourteen, Levi found his desire; his 'destiny' as his adoptive mother would say, swordfighting; dexterity and intelligence. Levi, being smart since he learnt to read at an early age led Ida to raise him in pursue of him becoming a scholar, Levi however - had other plans. Never knowing his true existence, his true past - He desired to follow the path of a Shinobi and seek to make a name of himself, even though he was an outcast who never belonged to anyone. Levi wanted to make people feel okay about being an outcast. This choice of his quickly followed through with an eager young prodigy who spend all his time practicing fighting with a stick.. Being poor, the black-haired teenager could never afford a real blade to practice with, so all he could was practice with a stick and train his agility to the maximum of his own knowledge. LeviPic.png|Levi as an Academy Student and Genin. LeviPic2.png|Levi as Chūnin Upon Ida's realisation that Levi wasn't showing up for work anymore quickly confronted him about it, resulting in a fight. A verbal fight. Levi's weakness; words. Being desperate and afraid of getting kicked out, Levi suddenly got filled with anger as he told his own mother to go to hell for not believing in him - forcing him to pursue the path of a novelist; something he would never do. Ida, kept her cool as she simply stated Levi was under her jurisdiction so technically, she could force him not to enter the Academy - but with Levi's unknown past, she decided against her own wit, her own instincts and let Levi do what he pleased. What did Levi have to lose anyway? He never had any family but Ida which weren't really going anywhere, so he decided to join the Academy at the age of sixteen. Young and ready to take on the world, the Prodigy had been seen multiple times practicing by other students and villagers, in an unique fighting style that was his own. He quickly earned himself the nickname of Caper, as in the playful jester. The Flaming Eyes Levi wasn't one of the few first Genin to graduate from the Academy, but not being the last, Levi didn't seem to have much care about that, rather excited and proud of his friends and comrades - he celebrated with them, Nakigitsune and him quickly started a rivalry of sorts; Moshi's encouragement of the young lad has resulted in him desiring not only to graduate - but become Hokage. Nakigitsune having the same desire, let them to become friends yet enemies, therefore igniting the race to become the future of Konohagakure; the mantle. Excited, Levi spent his time training, attempting to his best to control the Sharingan with multiple emotion outbursts and mental breakdowns; it didn't shatter his spirit. He kept going at it, with the support of Uchiha Moshi - He couldn't stop now. The Sharingan was quick to manifest inside the young shinobi, causing him to be motivated and excited for the future - but developing an anxiety and fear of the tomorrow. The Tears of Joy, The Smile of Sorrow Levi was however, part of the first three of the newest generation to become Chunin; alongside his comrades - Senju Itsuki and Hyuuga Ryuusei - The now-Chunin was elected by Moshi himself, as Levi wasn't able to contain in himself on joy, yet this also meant that change was coming to the Village; there was a reason Moshi elected him herself. Levi awaited 'til the end of the ceremony to confront Moshi about it, in which the reality hit him; War was changing and it was escalating in Sunagakure's favor leading to the superior which he called a friend; to be deployed to the war-front. This lead to his eyes; developing the two-tomoed Sharingan, tears of joy of his promotion - a smile of sorrow upon the news being thrown at him; unable to process this correctly, and unsure of what to do - it led to Levi simply confronting Moshi about it being okay; pushing his feelings down. This action, led to Levi falling into a depression as he couldn't comprehend or translate his feelings. A new motivator build itself up inside of Levi's head; his motivation to become Hokage stronger than ever; No one should have to say goodbye to those they hold dear because of war. This led to Levi needing to find himself, thus, taking a temporarily leave from the village - and once he returned - his power grown threefold and the will of fire roaring inside of him as the times of war had to end. Category:Uchiha Characters Category:Konoha Characters